


We hold each other

by anddirtyrain



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anddirtyrain/pseuds/anddirtyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 6x03 reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. we hold each other

**Author's Note:**

> Anon said: You should write the Gleggie reunion

 [source](http://greenerhee.tumblr.com/)

 

It’ll be only minutes now, until the herd outside brings the walls down.

Only minutes, but all Maggie can do is stare at a backpack, bright orange and open in the middle of her bed.

Everything she has fits in a single backpack.

“Hurry,” Tara says as she barrels in the room. “Do you need anything else? For you or for the baby?”

Maggie shakes her head ‘no’, and the other woman comes in and zips the backpack shut. She only just told her about her pregnancy two days ago, a day after she told Aaron, and she’s been nothing but good to her.

“Maggie, come on.” She feels Tara’s hands on her shoulders but…she feels as though she’s hearing everything from the bottom of a well. “We need to move.” They are supposed to pack only what’s necessary, in case they all have to make a run for it. They hope it doesn’t come to that, but when has anything ever gone the way they hoped?

She nods and follows after Tara, shouldering that backpack that somehow holds everything of hers. She doesn’t actually have a home of her own, she realizes.  

It was like this too with Aaron, down in the sewers. She made a home out of a person and now he was gone, and he probably wasn’t coming back. And it all just…made  _breathing_  so much harder.

She finds herself at Deanna’s a few minutes later, the world becoming just a little clearer, a little brighter underneath the fluorescent lights and the feel of the velvet cushions she spent time on, working for the older woman. It all seems ridiculous now, but still a part of her knows it mattered.

It’s crowded in here. Desperation can almost be smelled in the air, almost as strong as the sweat and the dust from the guns they’ve just brought in from the armory.

Rick’s voice can still be heard above all of them, forming a plan of action, and that more than anything is what grounds her.

If they move and Glenn comes back he’ll find nothing here. She thinks back to the signs she wrote in blood, the desperate attempt to find him that by a miracle worked. Maggie doesn’t think she’d get to be that lucky again.

She  _needs_  him, and the mere thought of his face or his laugh makes something angry and sad scream inside her chest, like a wild animal mourning and begging to be left out. She remembers the bus, and the walker that she crushed against the metal in her grieve. But they don’t get to be savages, not here, not anymore.

“They’re inside the walls!” Someone’s voice interrupts Rick and her thoughts. Maggie is out of her seat at once, armed and pointing towards the door.

“Are the walls down?” “-covered in blood-“ “From the back!”

The voices clash against each other. She eyes Michonne on the other side of the room.

“Be quiet!” she tells them.

“No –it’s. They’re alive. They’re alive, don’t shoot!”

“It’s that girl!”

“Enid!” Carl steps towards the door but Rick’s hand on his shoulder stops him.

She doesn’t have time to question them before she hears it.

“Maggie!”

Everything stops for a second.

Her heartbeat sounds loud in her ears –and if before she felt adrift, unfocused- everything comes to sharp clarity in that single sound.

“Maggie!”

She’s running for the door before she makes a conscious decision to move.

She sees them a few houses down, a girl and him, running towards them. Her eyes try to make him out beneath the pressing sun and the tears gathering beneath her lashes. He’s here. He’s back.

“Glenn!” his name leaves her throat raw when she screams it, pumping her arms to run faster.

She collides against him, sending him back a few steps. Her fingers dig into his shoulders as she pulls him closer, so much closer, until there’s no distance between them.

“Maggie,” he breathes against her shoulder, before falling down to his knees, still cradling her against him. He’s covered in dirt and blood. She can taste it on his lips when she brings him down to her, pressing their lips together. She kisses him again and again. None very deep –she can’t, she’s crying too hard for it.

“Glenn…” She pulls away from him, cradles his face in her hands. Her thumbs wipe away days’ worth of soot from his cheeks. Her fingertips trace his forehead, the new cuts she finds, the slant of his eyes, his cheekbones, his lips.

“I thought I’d never see your face again,” she whispers, and she can tell he’s crying too.

“I’m here,” he tells her, crushing her back against him.  “I love you, I love you,” he tells her between kisses to her shoulder. He worms a hand between them and lays it on her belly. And in that moment Maggie doesn’t care that everything they own fits in a backpack or that the screech of falling metal sounds behind them, the walls of Alexandria finally caving in under the weight of a thousand rotten bodies.

Because this is her home, the only one she’ll ever need.


	2. where heartbeats are not heard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon said: please write what happens after glenn and maggie reunite! your last one was so good i wanna see what they and the rest of the gang do after
> 
> Hope you like it!

_Should we go into it_  
_together? / If I go into it  
with you I will never come out_

 

_._

 

“Are you okay?” he asks desperately, pulling her away from the side of his neck. Her tears are staining his shirt, but she’s so glad to see those sort of stains instead of the dark red blood that occupied her nightmares. “Maggie-“ he kisses her, fast, just on the corner of her lips. His own taste like salt. “Are you okay? Is the baby okay?”

“Am I-“ she laughs, loudly, “Am _I_  okay?” She loves him, she’s never been more in love with the brave, caring man in front of her. She stands up and pulls him right after her, because she’ll be damned if there ever is another inch of space between them.

“Glenn,” Rick’s voice is right beside them, and she doesn’t let go of her husband’s sleeve even as Rick claps him on the shoulder. “Thought you were gone, man.”

You and I both, she thinks.

“Did everyone make it back?” Glenn asks.

“Daryl, Sasha and Abe beat you by a day. They’re all inside,” he nods towards Deanna’s house. “Listen, two of the front panels are caving in, it’s all hands on deck. We’ve got to get movin´.”

Glenn nods, and they both hurry towards the house. She can see walkers in the distance already.

“Tara,” he hugs their friend fast before following after Rick. She meets Tara’s eyes, and then Aaron’s, sitting on the back of the room. He smiles at her, and she can’t help but smile back. She’s finally _breathing_.

“Maggie,” he passes her a rifle, then holds her hand.

Abe is asking if there are too many for them to take on, and Deanna is herding the people who can’t shoot around but all she sees is him, the stained clothes and the skin gleaming from sweat, and his eyes on her face.

“You’re done doing runs,” she tells him, grabbing the sides of his face. “Okay? At least without me you are,” she tells him sternly, everyone around them is moving and checking their ammo, but she needs for him to put her fears to rest. Is what he’s always done for her, and she needs it just one more time. “Where you go, I go,” she says finally. It’s the one truth that’s keeping them not only alive, but with a live worth living, and she ain’t about to test fate one more time.

“Where you go, I go,” he affirms, pulling her closer and this-this is everything. His mouth is warm beneath her lips, and she pours everything into the kiss. Somewhere in the back of her head she fears it might be the last one, so she doesn’t hold back. It’s there, every night she spent clutching their sheets and hoping she’d see him again, the worry and the fear; and she can almost taste his longing…

This is the home she’s built for herself, for them and the one they’ll fight to protect. They are never breaking apart again, and that knowledge brings her a sense of calm even as Rick barks orders to them, the walkers outside closing in.

“Glenn, Maggie, take the roof of the clock tower, take out as many as you can…"

 

 


	3. in this hollow valley.

 

He’s pacing behind her, running his hand through his dirty hair and cursing under his breath. Glenn’s never been one for cursing, so that in itself is almost as worrying as the growls dragging through the air from two floors down.

Her arm’s gone numb from the recoil of the gun, and she’s running low on bullets. And still, every time she fires and one of them go down it seems two more take its place.

“We’ve got to move,” she throws over her shoulder.

“I know,” he tells her, “I know, but to where?”

He stands beside her, once more taking his handgun and helping her shoot them down, but there’s too many, and the sound might be attracting even more.

“Don’t matter,” she says, breathless. She looks behind them, she can make out the walls, still holding up. They’re trapped, climbing them would take longer than they have and she’s not entirely sure it’s clear on the other side.

“We’re trapped,” he says, next to her. “Just-just give me a second.”

She sees the bright gleam of Abe’s red hair on the window in front of them, and the caliber of the weapons he has. Is that a…

“Abraham’s got a fucking rocket,” she tells Glenn, a smile of disbelief pulling at her lips.

He looks across the street, and she can almost see the idea form behind his eyes.

“A distraction. Attract enough of them to one house, blow it, the fire will attract them and maybe-“

“Maybe we can take them out,” she nods, feeling that same surge of adrenaline she did months ago, when she figured out how to kill the armored walkers at the prison. She can only hope this will work out as good that did.

“It’s what Nicholas and I tried to do, but it didn’t-“

“I’m here, and I’ll help you, and it’ll work,” she says finally. They don’t get a do-over, not really, he still was gone for days and she can still remember the acrid taste of missing him, like a sickness on the back of her throat.  “It’ll work, it’s a chance.”

He nods. “God, I love you,” he says, a hand on her neck as he kisses her lips and her cheek in quick succession. “We’ve got to find a way out.”

He shoulders their backpack, and pulls his walkie out of his belt.

“Abraham, you copy?”

“A little-“ he grunts “busy, kid.”

“Listen, we have an idea.”

.

The tower falls with the screech of broken wood, splinters flying everywhere nearby, embedding themselves in the walkers nearby. It gruesomely paints the streets of Alexandria brown and red and it reminds her of the death they’ve seen here already, the bodies torn apart.

“Mags, come on!” She holds on to his hand as they slide down the roof of the neighboring house, pulling a window open and sliding in. Her ankle aches from the awkward landing a few moments ago.

“They’ll light it up, we need to get to the other side of the street to help out,” he says, breathlessly. “If it works they’re gonna need help.”

But the walkers just keep on coming, the street is crawling with them, and she doesn’t know if they can clear a path for them to take.

“This street is overrun,” she tells him, looking out the window.

“We can try the other side,” he says.

“It’s not goin’ to be any different,” she tells him, looking back at him.

“We’re not dying here,” he promises, vehemently. And she knows he can see the same sentiment reflected in her eyes. They didn’t get here…they didn’t swim through so much blood and dealt with so much shit to die like this. She gingerly touches her stomach, and it’s not only them now.

“Let’s go.”

They move through the street back-to-back, him clearing a path through their front and she bringing up the back.

She turns to run next to him when they’re just a few feet away from the house.

Maggie feels the sharp sting of pain on her head down to her stomach. A scream rips through her throat sand Glenn turns around fast, cutting off the walker’s arm, his rotting fingers tangled in her hair.

“Did it get you?” he asks desperately.

She shakes her head. “Keep going.” She swears to God she’s cutting the damn thig off the next time she sees a pair of scissors.

They run towards the meeting point, and halfway there the tower goes up in flames.

“Did they do it?” she asks, seeing as some of the walkers turn towards the sound.

“I think so,” he says, as they both reach the doors and throw them open. They barricade the door, and she only has enough time to look at the window at the  _tank_  that rolls in, over the fallen metal walls and the corpses.

“Who are these people?” Glenn asks from beside her, a hand on her back. A man with a barbed-wire covered bat comes out of the tank, as it keeps shooting down walker after walker. Whoever they are, the walker’s numbers keep falling as more bodies hit the ground, and for the first time sicne the wall fell Maggie knows they’re getting out of this. But who are they?

“I have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn’t how The Saviors are introduced in the comic, but I played around with the idea. Hope you liked it!


End file.
